Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia
''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia ''is a tower defense game designed to be IMCR8Z's vision of a Plants vs. Zombies III. Unique among other main series Plants vs. Zombies games, the player controls the zombies defending Zomburbia from the plants. App Store Description The plants are growing! Dr. Zomboss has taken over Suburbia at last and turned it into the undead wonderland known as Zomburbia! Play the epic third installment in the hit tower defense series that won over 30 Game of the Year awards and save the day (or night) from the plants! Wait a minute, save the day FROM the plants? That's right! In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia, the tables have turned and zombies are now on the defensive and ready to kick some grass! CREATE ''your very own undead self with the new and improved Zombatar 2.0! ''COMMAND a horde of over 80 zombies, from classics like Buckethead Zombie and Zomboni, to all-new ones like the Imp Commando, the Z-1000, and the REDACTEDING LASER SHARK ZOMBIE!!! WHACK masses of pesky plants from lowly Weeds to the mighty Giga Torchwood! CONQUER 15 Zomburban landscapes, through night and day, to save Zomburbia! ENJOY ''8 different game modes. Battle through the TBA level Story Mode, challenge yourself with Mission Mode, aim for a high score in Arcade Mode, and more! Gameplay ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia ''follows the traditional lane-based tower defense gameplay established by the original ''Plants vs. Zombies: A horde of enemies are approaching the player's house, and the player must set up various defenses, each with their own unique abilties, in order to thwart the enemy onslaught. Unlike the past games however, the player is now on the side of the zombies, meaning that plants are now the antagonists attacking your lawn. As a result, the player must build a wide variety of various Bots and other zombie equipment such as Pylon Mines, Heal Stations, and Tackle Dummies to defend the locales of Zomburbia. Building a Bot cost "Brainz", a currency taking the place of Sun from the past games, which can be gathered either by falling from the sky (if it is nighttime), or generated by a Brainz Bot or other Brainz-producing Bots. The biggest new addition to the basic gameplay in Battle for Zomburbia ''is the ability to summon Zombies, which can be summoned using Brainz to help your Bots battle the Plants. As in the original game, the player starts with 6 slots in their "loadout" to carry both Bots and Zombies, but the player can acquire more by buying them from the Zomburbia Gift Shop using ZomBuckz. ZomBuckz are the game's currency and are used to buy Loadout Slots and other items from the Gift Shop. ZomBuckz are acquired in a few ways: *Dropped by vanquished Plants in either a single note worth 10 ZomBuckz, a stack of notes worth 25 ZomBuckz, a diamond ring worth 100 ZomBuckz, or a wallet worth 1000 ZomBuckz. *An extra 50 ZomBuckz are rewarded for every lawnmower left over at the end of a level. *Picking up a check at the end of a level awards 250 ZomBuckz. Game Modes *'Story Mode:' Following the same level structure as post-1.7 PvZ 2, battle through several levels in each area. The half-way level is a conveyor-belt level featuring Big Stump for the first 5 areas and Giga Torchwood for the remaining areas, and completing it will unlock the next area. The final level of each area is a boss fight against a hero plant, all of which must be won to unlock Moon Base Z, which then must be completed to unlock the final area. After completing the Story Mode, four additional areas become unlocked once certain conditions have been met. *'Mission Mode:' Just like Mini-games in PvZ 1, but each mission has 3 levels for extra action. *'Arcade Mode: You have 10 minutes to score as many points as possible by vanquishing plants and keeping your vanquish combo going. Aim for a high score on every world and complete all sorts of wild objectives! *'''Survival Mode: Same as in PvZ 1, but with new "Expert" levels where you have to survive 15 flags and "NIGHTMARE!" levels where you have to survive 20 flags! *'Lawnmageddon Mode:' After selecting one of TBA campaigns, try to hold back invading plant forces. Similar to Turf Takeover in Garden Warfare 2, when the plants successfully reach their objective, they will receive extra time and the game will move on to another area, giving the player a chance to change their bot and zombie setup. The plants win by conquering all areas. The zombies win by letting the timer run out. *'Super Story Mode: '''Unlocked after completing the normal Story Mode. Play through harder versions of every Story Mode level in one epic marathon. You only get one life, fail a level and it's back to the start, but you can save after each level. All plants have 1.5 times as much as their normal health in this mode. *'Co-Op Mode: Team up with another player and defend against the plants together. Several co-op challenges are available, or you can play Co-Op versions of the Survival and Lawnmageddon levels. *'Versus Mode: '''Compete against another player to protect your lawn. Unlike Versus Mode in PvZ 1, each player has their own lawn and must contend against hordes of plants while their seed packets slowly raise up in price when the match goes on for too long. Players can cast Spells using Zombie Goo to sabotage the opposition. Last player standing wins! Versus Mode also has a selection of mini-games that can be played with up to four players. Story Prologue The story begins right where ''Plants vs. Zombies 2's main story ended, with Dr. Zomboss giving Crazy Dave a Taco With a Waffle in It to avoid ruining the flow of time. Little did Dave know, the new taco was merely a distraction, as Zomboss then proceeds to travel back in time to just after Dave traveled back to get his taco and ended up in Ancient Egypt to ambush the plants, taking over Suburbia and converting it into an undead paradise called "Zomburbia". After creating a look for the customizable zombie protagonist using the Zombatar 2.0 (referred to from now on as "The Zombie Player"), we cut to six months later, when plants begin to invade The Zombie Player's front yard, leading into the tutorial levels. After completing (or skipping) the tutorials, Professor Brainstorm knocks on The Zombie Player's door, informing them that they have been chosen by Dr. Zomboss to undertake "a secret mission in the Great White North", but before Brainstorm can share any more details, they are attacked by more waves of plants, eventually leading up to an encounter with a Big Stump. After defeating the Big Stump, he drops the Stickerbook of the Dead, the Battle for Zomburbia equivalent to the Almanac from past games. Act 1 After obtaining the Stickerbook, the Player and Prof. Brainstorm head for the Z-Tech Factory to show it to Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss introduces himself to the Player and reveals that the Stickerbook of the Dead is a magical tome which he plans on using to cast a spell to cause a permanent solar eclipse over Zomburbia, forcing the plants into surrendering the rest of the world. But in order to cast the spell, a special sticker hidden deep within the caves of Mount Brainer must be recovered and put into the Stickerbook of the Dead. With this knowledge, the Player agrees to travel with Zomboss and Brainstorm to the Great White North, but not before cleaning out the factory of plants. To aid with protecting the factory, Dr. Zomboss teaches the player how to use the Stickerbook of the Dead to cast spells, which are similar to the power-ups in Plants vs. Zombies 2, but are more fleshed out. Zomboss also introduces the player to Droids, which are solar-powered bots, and therefore cannot be used during nighttime, an inversion of PvZ 1's mushrooms. Before beginning the journey to Great White North, the trio of zombies head to the Aqua Center for supplies,where they are ambushed by Chompzilla. After surviving the surprise attack at Aqua Center, the zombies acquire the supplies for the trip, but Zomboss also picks up materials for what he calls "Project Bloom & Doom", and finally make it to the Great White North. They travel through the snow until they reach Mount Brainer, where a Zombie Yeti gives them the sticker that Zomboss wants to block out the sun. Act 2 With the sun-blocking sticker in hand, Zomboss reveals that he also needs a sample of Doomtanium, a strange purple crystalline substance that can only be found in the titular Doomtanium Mines. They go there, but are soon attacked by a Giga Torchwood and the C-800, a robotic Citron from the Far Future. With the invasion at the mines held back, Zomboss, Brainstorm, and the Player begin their journey to Zomburbia, where they find it overrun by plants while they were gone. They proceed to clear out Dead Acres Golf Course, Zomboss University, the Seeds of Time park, and Downtown Zombopolis before defeating the plants in a final push at the Border of Zomburbia. Act 3 After Zomburbia has been secured from herbal invasion, Zomboss prepares a flight to Moon Base Z...only to realize that vital parts of his space ship have been stolen by the plants. The Player must then go back and defeat all of the bosses in the previous areas, if they haven't done so already, to recover the 10 missing parts for Dr. Zomboss's ship. Once Dr. Zomboss's ship has been fully repaired, it's time to block out the sun! It turns out that Crazy Dave has planned a surprise attack at Moon Base Z alongside the C-1000, a robotic Citron from the Further Future. The Player is then tasked with clearing out Moon Base Z so that Dr. Zomboss can successfully cast the sun-blocking spell. Eventually, The Zombie Player encounters Crazy Dave himself, who has hijacked the Moon Base and converted it into a gigantic pinball machine for his boss battle. After defeating Crazy Dave and his pinball contraption, Dr. Zomboss betrays the Player and the rest of the zombies, saying that their services are no longer needed as the Player is too smart to obey Zomboss, and once the doctor conquers the planet, he will enslave the plants and humans to continue his universal conquest. After realizing that he is just giving away his evil plan, Zomboss then sends the player and Crazy Dave back in time to 2008, one year before the event of the PvZ series even started, where they end up in front of the original game's house, currently uninhabited, but Zomboss forgot to take the Stickerbook of the Dead from the Player. Because of this, Zomboss then hypnotizes a horde of plants to vanquish the Player and Dave as well as recover the Stickerbook. With no plants on their side, Crazy Dave and The Zombie Player agree to team up for a last stand against Dr. Zomboss, at the house where it all began. Upon surviving 6 days in the 2008 Home and clearing his Trivia Challenge, Dr. Zomboss finally confronts Crazy Dave and The Zombie Player for one final battle, only this time, he plans to face them without a robot to prove his strength. Of course, this doesn't go out the way he planned, as he is weaker than even a Zombie Chicken, being defeated before he's even hit. After having a temper tantrum about how he never gets a chance to win and his plans are doomed to fail, Zomboss finally unleashes Project Bloom & Doom, revealing itself as Jim the Destroyer, a massive prehistoric Gargantuar modified into a plant/zombie/bot hybrid, for the TRUE final boss. Epilogue Following an intense final battle, Jim the Destroyer finally collapses in defeat, and Penny arrives to take Crazy Dave and The Player back to the present just before Jim explodes into a wormhole which Zomboss is then sucked into. Once back in the present, Crazy Dave and the Plants head back to what's left of Suburbia as The Zombie Player gives them a 5-second head start. With no one left to rule, The Zombie Player is promoted to the new Zomboss and rules Zomburbia with an iron fist, continuing the war on plants. The game then ends with The Zombie Player receiving reports that could lead to the location of a figure believed to be the legendary "Homeowner", as the perspective then cuts to a view of Earth from space when a mysterious UFO hurtles towards the planet while the credits roll. A bonus ending scene can be unlocked by completing the Super Story Mode. In the secret ending, Dr. Zomboss is seen traveling through the wormhole from Jim's destruction until he lands in the Gnome Realm, where he is imprisoned by King Gnomus for destorying the flow of time and space at the beginning of the game. Despite his fate being sealed, Zomboss swears vengance upon both the plants AND the zombies. Characters *'''The Zombie Player: The main protagonist and the only playable character in Battle for Zomburbia. The Zombie Player is an unnamed, voiceless zombie that can be customized by the player using the Zombatar 2.0, who is employed to assist Dr. Zomboss in defending Zomburbia. He becomes more and more intelligent as the game goes on, culminating in him becoming the new Zomboss at the end. *'Professor Brainstorm:' Returning from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Professor Brainstorm is Dr. Zomboss's top second-in-command and the first zombie NPC encountered in the game. He serves a similar purpose to Crazy Dave in the other games, talking to The Zombie Player occasionally to teach them about new game mechanics introduced in the story. *'Dr. Edgar George Zomboss:' The supreme leader of the zombies. He plans on blocking out the sun using the Stickerbook of the Dead's magic. He betrays The Zombie Player at the end of game, but is quickly thwarted and sent into the Gnome Realm. *'Crazy Dave:' Once a vital ally against the zombies in other games, now the main antagonist. The leader of the resistance against Zomburbia, who uses all sorts of crazy methods to stop the zombies in their tracks, true to his name. He forms a temporary alliance with The Zombie Player in the final area. *'Zombot 999:' The mech used by Dr. Zomboss in the original PvZ game's boss fight. In an attempt to improve the original Zombot, Dr. Zomboss accidentally gave it a dimwitted personality. Because of this, Zombot 999 has been retired from combat and now runs the Zomburbia Gift Shop, the BFZ counterpart to Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies in PvZ 1, but otherwise he serves no real purpose to the story. *'The Homeowner: '''The protagonist of the original ''Plants vs. Zombies ''games, who has since gone missing prior to the events of ''Battle for Zomburbia. While he serves no purpose to the story outside of the ending and has no physical appearence, he is mentioned frequently as a figure of legend that spreads fear among the zombies. Areas Bonus Areas These areas only become unlocked after clearing the main Story Mode and then fufilling certain requirements in the other game modes. These areas are significantly more diffcult compared to the rest of the game, but cannot be played in Super Story Mode. Bots Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Bots Zombies Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Zombies Cyborg Zombies Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Cyborg Zombies '' Legendary Zombies ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Legendary Zombies Spells Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Spells Plants Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Plants Shop Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Zomburbia Gift Shop (link to be added when it's done) Achievements Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Achievements Music Main Theme More coming soon! Inversions from other PvZ games *The most notable inversion is that the zombies are now on defense. *The music in each level starts out dark and ominous, and as you get closer to the final wave of a level, it becomes more cheerful and upbeat. *Certain mechanics have been reversed. **Brainz, replacing Sun, only fall from the sky at night. **Droids, the game's equivalent of Shrooms, are solar-powered and are active only during the day. Notes *IMCR8Z will sometimes refer to the game as Plants vs. Zombies III: Battle for Zomburbia. Please do not delete this as it is not actually a numbered game. *This is the first Plants vs. Zombies ''game to receive a Teen rating, for having cruder humor than the rest of the series. *The tagline for this game was inspired by the "Get ready to soil your plants" phrase used in most promotional material for the original ''Plants vs. Zombies game. *The seed tray is now referred to as the "loadout" due to both bots and zombies being usable. As such, seed slots are now called "loadout slots". *This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game since the original to have all 26 zombies that were in the Suburban Almanac from the first game. Additionally, the Giga-Gargantuar, the Giga-Football Zombie, the Trash Can Zombie, and the Zombotany Zombies all come back, meaning that all 35 zombies (excluding the baseball reskins of the normal Zombie and Catapult Zombie from the DS-exclusive Homerun Derby mini-game) from the original game return in Battle for Zomburbia. MORE TO BE ADDED! Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia Category:Made by IMCR8Z